Darkened Heart
by AnimeFan1234
Summary: Ban Mido and Ginji Amano have just been given the chance of a lifetime. But, this mission has some dangerous requirements. Are they risks the GetBackers are willing to take? Title change once GetBackers Higurashi no Naku Koro ni


"Hey, Ban, what's been up with you lately? You've not been too much of yourself." Ginji Amano stated, obviously worried about his partner. Ban Mido didn't look up from his newspaper. He just looked at it closer, as if it would drown out Ginji's attempts to get an answer from his partner. But it led to the black and white newspaper's demise as the cigarette dangling from Ban's lip hit it. It burst into flames that gradually rose and set off the fire alarm. Paul rushed up to the bar counter to save the Honky Tonk from a fiery destruction. Extinguisher in hand, he sprayed the newspaper and Ban. Completely dumbstruck, Ban sat there, holding nothing but ashes. He looked at the pile and immediately got extremely ticked off when Paul and Ginji hauled the Marlboro cigarette from Ban's mouth and tossed it out. "WHAT! PAUL! GINJI! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND CONFISCATING PEOPLE'S CIGARETTES!!! WHAT'S THE DEAL?!?!" "Ban, one of these days, these unhealthy smoking habits of yours will lead to your demise." Paul said as he put up a sign clearly stating that smoking was prohibited in the facility. Ban glared at him. "Well don't sound like you're ready for me to die. I'm only 20. I've got a long way to go stupid." he said. It was Paul's turn to glare. "Not if you keep shoving Marlboro's down your throat. Or if you talk to me like that again."

Sparks flew, and they sure weren't from Ginji. The young blond was actually looking for a place to hide. "SAVE ME!!!!" he called to no one in particular as he ran out the door. The way things were looking, 3 miles worth of Tokyo would've been blown to smithereens. All over one cigarette. "Ban, Paul, will you two shut up. We've got a new client." Hevn said as she dragged a chibi Ginji back in by the ear, followed by the new client. He was indeed a little unusual. He had Silvery hair, a very uncommon trait, and pale bluish green eyes that shined like unusual stars. The only thing that seemed normal about him was his depressed look (which seems common in most anime and Japanese people for those of you who haven't noticed yet). "So, what do you need us to get back?" Ban asked, plainly and simply. Chibi Ginji looked up at his spiky haired partner. "Ban, you could at least sound a little more professional." he said as he tugged on Ban's pants leg, dying for attention. "No, it's quite alright. Over half of the Japanese businesses are unprofessional and half the time has no idea what they're doing…. or why they're doing it for that matter." the client clearly stated, being sure not to leave out any details of how he felt. "HA!!! Now _there's_ a guy who knows what the heck he's talking about!!!" Ban said, "Come with me outside, since we're not permitted to smoke here anymore." Ban said as Paul glared at him. "Good. I need one." the strange man said.

"So, what's your name and what have ya lost?" "My name is Axel Higurashi. And I've lost my son." Axel said, staring down at the ground. "Strange, usually people are losing their daughters. Anyway, tell me about him. Your son I mean." Ban said, removing the Marlboro from his mouth to blow out a puff of grey smoke. "Well, his name is Ryuuk Higurashi. He's about as tall as you. He has bluish gray hair, gold eyes, and he's quiet. We live up in the town of Hinamizawa. I saw him last right before he went to meet up with his friends." Axel said as his face gloomed over with strong depression. Tears rolled down his eyes. "Please, I beg of you! Please find my son! Please bring back Ryuuk. I'll do anything." he said, as he slumped to the ground. Ban put out his cigarette and kneeled down next to the ripped apart client. "Don't worry, I'll get your son back." he said. Axel's depression disappeared as he looked at Ban. "Thank you so much! You won't regret this. But, heed my warning. Try to get him back within the next twenty-four hours. Tomorrow is the _Cotton Drifting Festival." _Axel's expression suddenly changed_. _"I'm sorry, but tomorrow's the what now?" "The _Cotton Drifting Festival _is when the citizens of Hinamizawa pay tribute to the one who watches over us, the demon known as Oyashiro. For the past four years, on the night of the festival, someone dies and another disappears." Ban's expression suddenly darkened with shock and fear. "People, die and… disappear? But how?" "Some civilians say it's because some people have wronged Hinamizawa and/or its residents. Therefore, Oyashiro cursed the village." _This has been going on for four years? What were these people doing? I'm surprised that the village leader hasn't evacuated Hinamizawa yet. _Ban thought, still in a little shock. "Well, the village leader has already died. He was the third I think. His wife disappeared." Axel said as if he read the GetBacker's mind. "That's… well I don't really know what to say about that." "Yes, it is awful, isn't it?" "Hevn always did give us the toughest jobs. But still, I'll take it. You can count on me Mr. Higurashi. You're free to stay here so you won't be put in danger. In fact, I would suggest it." "Oh, alright, if you say so." "Come on, let's go back inside."

"So, are we taking the job?" Ginji asked as he shaked his spiky haired partner. "Us, no…me, yes. Ginji, I'm doing this one alone." "What did you say?! I thought you were the one that said 'GetBackers' was plural. We're in this together!" Ginji exclaimed furiously. Ban glared at him. "Ginji, this one is _too_ dangerous. Our lives would be in more jeopardy than any other retrieval before." Ban said, not taking his eyes off of Ginji. "Well, isn't that more of a reason for both of us to go?" Ginji asked, trying to avert Ban's harsh gaze. "Sorry Ginji. You being the only friend I've ever had, it would just kill me if I lost you to Oyashiro." Ban said. "You're sounding like you're _expecting _yourself to die! Are you saying that you're just going to get yourself killed for no good…? Wait, did you say _Oyashiro_?" Ban nodded as his blue eyes hit the floor. Paul spit out his coffee in utter shock and looked at Ban, sweating. "You can't go Ban, I won't let you." Paul said shoving a fresh cup of the brown liquid in front of Ban's face. "It doesn't matter now. I already promised Mr. Higurashi." the brown headed GetBacker said as he headed to the door. "Well, sayonara everyone. And Ginji, I'll be back. I promise you that much." The door slammed behind Ban and Ginji wouldn't/couldn't tear his eyes away from his partner's disappearing shadowy outline. _Ban, you better keep that promise._


End file.
